


Art for 'Deodhar Blues and Shimla Greens'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, DCBB17, Dean Cas Big Bang 2017, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Second story illustrated for dcbb 2017





	Art for 'Deodhar Blues and Shimla Greens'

 

First of all I'd like to thank muse and jojo for running this awesome challenge. You have my utmost respect for the hours and hours you put in to making this the best destiel season of them all. So thank you<3

 

This is the second and last story I've illustrated for dcbb 2017. I was lucky enough to lay claims on the story '[Deodhar Blues and Shimla Greens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462363/chapters/28361421)' by [CasMayaSutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasMayaSutra). It's a beautiful story set in the Himalayan area of India and I had so much fun illustrating it. 

 

You can also view the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcbb17dbsg)

As usual all the art is done in Procreate with text from InkPad

 

 

 

Story header

 

 

Secretly 

 

 

Shimla Railway

 

 

 

Wedding Dolls 

 

 

I also did the dividers I've used here and chapter headers like this one for each chapter 

 

 

Thank you so much for stopping by and having a look!

You can see more of my art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com)

 


End file.
